


Confrontation

by Little_miss_laughs_alot



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Cosette And Enjolras Are Siblings, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 11:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7101982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_miss_laughs_alot/pseuds/Little_miss_laughs_alot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by "Tetris" by chapstickaddict</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Summary of the full fic:<br/>"Cosette is Enjolras' half-sister. His father slept with Fantine and then buggered off to be with his wife. Then Enjolras found out. One day he sees her- and he knows its her- and doesn't know what to do.</p>
<p>Enjolras is Cosette's half-brother. Her mother slept with a married man and died of a broken heart and weary soul. Then Cosette found out. One day, she finds him-and she knows its him- and doesn't know what to do.</p>
<p>Then Marius happened..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confrontation

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tetris](https://archiveofourown.org/works/789836) by [chapstickaddict](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chapstickaddict/pseuds/chapstickaddict). 



> I really loved this story, so this is an illustration of a scene in the second chapter that I absolutely adored


End file.
